bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Jane
The Splicer model "Baby Jane" has a short, pageboy haircut similar to the 1920s flapper style,Flapper, 1920s women, on Wikipedia smeared makeup, and a torn cocktail dress, one of her legs have stockings with no shoes. She came to Rapture to be in show business, and can be heard lamenting that her looks have been ruined. When the player is in Fort Frolic, she addresses Sander Cohen in some of her lines. When the player fully researches Spider Splicers they earn the achievement "Fully Researched Spider Splicer" which consists of her animation photo. Her animation figure also appears in the Telekinesis advertisement in both games. In BioShock 2 the Baby Jane model is even more deformed than before. She is emaciated with huge tumors growing on her shoulder and leg, both limbs are asymmetrically altered, and she has several missing teeth. Although she wears a flowing party dress in BioShock, in BioShock 2, she wears a longer, more form-fitting cocktail dress. She wears a pendant necklace and a single high-heeled shoe. Her hair is similar to that of the Baby Jane model in the first game, but it is done in a finger wave style and also comes in different colors depending on the dress she is wearing. Baby Jane has resorted to prostitution to get by, as indicated by her dialogue, and still laments her loss of beauty and fall from the spotlight. BioShock Quotes The following are phrases that the Baby Jane Splicers will say in BioShock. The name of the source audio file is listed, when known. Attacked by Bees (vo_babyjane_beedup) *"Get away from my face! (screams) Not on my face!" *(screams) "Get them off of me! Get them off me!" On Fire (vo_babyjane_burning) *"The fire(x3), it's real!" *(screams) "Make it stop!" (screams) *"Ow!(x6)" On Fire (Running to Water) (vo_babyjane_runtowater) *"Oh! Oh, God damn it!" *"Trouble! Trouble everywhere!" Attacking Another Splicer (vo_babyjane_challenge_aggressor) *"Look at yourself! And you would do it too!" *"Talentless?! BORING?!" *"You don't deserve this!" *"Amateur!" Attacking in General (vo_babyjane_challenge_common) *"I'm a star, not you!" *"You're jealous, jealous!" *"Why did you cut me?! Why?!" *"Die, you hack!" *"You did this to me! You!" *"It's my part! Mine!" *"I deserve it, you fuck!" *"Give me the part, you bastard!" *"Off. My. Stage! GET OFF!" *"Stop ogling me!" Attacking a Machine (vo_babyjane_challenge_machine) *"Recognize me, toaster?!" *"You're making me lose my place! STOP IT!" Attacking the Player (vo_babyjane_challenge_player) *"He's running out of film, you idiot! Hurry up!" *"No, it's not perfect, AGAIN!" *"He's standing in the wrong place!" *"Stop!" *"Augh! Get away!" Attacking a Big Daddy (vo_babyjane_challenge_protector) *"Get your FAT. HANDS. AWAY FROM ME!" *"Just say something, goddammit!" *"Show us! Show us under the mask!" *"You stupid tank! Get 'im out!" Curious (vo_babyjane_curious) *"Who's that?" *"What's that? Is it him?!" *"What?!" *"I smell something nasty." *(screams) "A rat! It's a rat!" *"Is that someone naughty?" *"Honey? Is that you...?" *"I heard that!" *"What's that?!" Dying (vo_babyjane_death) *"It hurts, it hurts..." *"Why did you...?" At a Locked Door (vo_babyjane_door) *"I'm sorry... We can do it together!" *"I know ''(7x) I know you've got some(x3)... I KNOW IT!" *"''Sweetie! '' STOP THESE GAMES!" *"''Open! '' OPEN...! You know who I am..." *"''DARLING! I'M HOME EARLY!" *"'' Get out of- ' Get ' Get ' Get out of there.''" *"''I don't- I don't wanna- I don't wanna hear this... I- ' I don't want to hear this..." Combat Ending (''vo_babyjane_exitcomabt) *"Pretend you're not interested. They like that." *"Oh bother. Just visitin' tonight, okay...? Good." *"Have it your way, you sleaze!" *"Fine(x3)!" *"Well, that was good drama." *"Not worth my trouble." *"Get a girl all bothered... for NOTHIN'!" *"That gets a girl's blood flowing." * (crying) "Please! Don't go!" *"I'll be better next time! Please?! Don't go!" Curiosity Ending (vo_babyjane_exitcurious) *"When we do meet, it's gonna be so nasty!" *"He's gone! They always leave..." *"He left, he left, he left, left, left! He left! He left!" *"If you're there... I'm SO looking forward to meeting you!" *"Fine! (whispering) I. Don't. Care." *"Fine, I don't care anyway." *"He's gone(x5)!" *"When I murder you I'm gonna put your body in a dress!" *"This doesn't mean you're gonna live!" *"I'll see you soon... Soon(x3)! (whispers) Soon..." Fleeing to a Health Station (vo_babyjane_fleestohealth) *"Cut, cut! Ohhh, cut!" *"Give me the meds! Get them for me NOW!" *"My god, there's so much blood!" *"Blood, blood!" *"Aw, Jesus, what did you do to me?!" Using a Health Station (vo_babyjane_healing) *"Oh... (laughs) Honey. Thank you..." *"Oh you... oh you feel so... good..." Frozen (Stuttering) (vo_babyjane_frozen) *"So cold." *"Someone turn up the heat- hee..." *"Help! Help! Help..." Frustrated (vo_babyjane_frustrated) *"I'm NOT. DEALING WITH THIS!" Ground (Examining a Corpse) (vo_babyjane_ground) *"Shit!(x4)" *"Oh Joe!" *"Hmm. There's- there's none left. Hmm..." *"No... No No No. Wha- What's- What's that? Oh, no no, no..." *"Hmm... There's none ''(5x), there's none left, there's none left." *"''Dear, oh dear, oh dear ''(3x). No no, dear..." *"''Shh, shh, shh. Mr. Kowalski, shh. I'll see, shh." *"Don- don't you see? She bends down, and has a look." *"She sees seven pink, pink... pink ribbons all in a knot! A knot!" Idle (vo_babyjane_idle) *"In the theater, a woman gets used to attention." *"What's that, fella'? You think I'm prettier than GarboGreta Garbo on Wikipedia'', huh? Well..." *"''Closed the theater? Why? Because there's a war on? Bastards!" *"She was up for the part as well, but then they found her in a salt pond." *"Oh, Mr. Cohen, I'd be wonderful in the part." *"Rapture's gone to hell! No place for a pretty young girl like me." *"Came here to be a star! Came here to be a star- Not too late, not too late!" *"Come on, young fella! Shoot, use your eyes." *"Mr. Ryan's gonna notice me, and I'm gonna be a star! It's not too late, not too late!" *"I was gonna be famous... now look at this dump!" *"Who needs to make it on BroadwayBroadway, on Wikipedia?'' When you can make it here." *"''A five six, seven eight. A five six, seven eight! Seven eight." *"What's the matter with me..? I'm pretty enough!" *"Hey fella'! Don't 'cha wanna take a walk with me?" *"Come on, baby! You told me you was gonna take care of me! Were you lying...?" *"Come on, Mr. Cohen. Please just give me a break, just a break..." *"I used to be beautiful. What happened to me?!" Lost the Target (vo_babyjane_noLoS) *"Why are you making this so hard for me?!" *"Come out and fight fair!" *"If you keep doing this I'm gonna SCREAM!" *"C'mere and say that to my face, you slimey bastard!" *"Come where I can see you!" Searching for Target (vo_babyjane_search) *"Come talk to me..." *"Something's in the shadows!" *"You wanna play with me?" *"I don't like you coming 'round here!" *"You're not welcome here!" *"You know what we do to trespassers!" *"I just wanna sit down... with you, and chat..." *"Hello? Did you come to talk to me?" *"Hello? Maybe we can get to know each other!" *"I can be nice if I want to..." *"I can make things nice, for you, down here..." *"Why hide out there in the dark?" *"Why not come in from the cold...?" Sees Target Die (vo_babyjane_seesTargetDie) *(laughs) "And even that was a bad performance." *"Sorry, I'm sorry,(x2) I'm so- I'm so- I'm sorry..." *"Next time, work on your timing." *(crying) "They'll be okay, right?! I mean, it was just- it was just an accident!" *(laughing) "It was just an accident! They'll be okay, right?" Sees Target Fleeing (vo_babyjane_seestargetflee) *"Yoo hoo! Come BACK!" *"Oh, and we were just getting to the best bit!" *"Come back! One more take!" *"Where are you going, honey?" (laughs) *"Where you going, honey?!" *"Don't. Run! No(x5)! (quietly) I don't like it when you run." *"I'm sorry, let me try again!" (laughs) Taunting (vo_babyjane_taunt) *"Fine, have it your way, you sleaze!" *"Anything, you got that? I will do anything! You-''" *"''Tell me you love me! Go on, say it!" *"Just pretend, you imbecile!" *"Like it rough?!" *"How's this?!" *"Do you love me now?!" *"Just die already!" *"Shoe's on the other foot, ay?!" *"You ruined me!" *"No one touches me! No one!" *"You won't touch me again!" Using Vending Machines (vo_babyjane_vendingmachine) *"Endorsement?! '' For this?! " *"''Someone shou- should do this for me, someone should be doing this for me!" *"Oh, come on! Just give it to me... now. I've wa- wasted enough- enough time, stupid." *"C-come on you stupid thing!" *"Come on!" *"Oh, give- it- to- me... now... NOW!" *"Come on ''(3x), come on you stupid thing... ON!" ''BioShock 2 Quotes The following are phrases that the Baby Jane Splicers will say in BioShock 2. The name of the source audio file is listed, when known. Attacked by Bees (VO_babyjane_beed) *"Owww! This is the wrong outfit for this!" *"Ow—! And I— used to love bees!" *"Ahhh! Bees! Drop dead!" *"I'm not your queen! Go away!" Berserk (VO_babyjane_berserk) *"It's just a rash!" *"I had real talent!" *"I had innocence- I was innocent!" *"I had innocence! You took my innocence!" *"You did this to me!" *"Dream killers!" *"Thirteen years of nothing!" (starts to cry) *"I've been doing my part." *"Welchers. Liars!" *"You promised me!" Bleeding (VO_babyjane_bleeding) *"Ew... blood and pus." *"Oh! You got me!" *"I'm bleeding!" On Fire (VO_babyjane_burning) *"The fire! ''(x3) It's real!" *"''Ah! Make it stop! Ah!" On Fire (Running to Water) (VO_babyjane_jumpinwater) *"Ow, too hot! Put me out!" *"Gotta — cool — down!" *"Cold bath! Ohh..." Attacking Another Splicer (VO_babyjane_chalaggressor) *"You think I'm cheap?!" *"I'm worth something!" *"Arrogant bastard!" *(Giggles) "Everyone's a critic." *"Don't you know who I am?!" *"Pay up!" *"You want me. Say it!" *"I'm worth EVERY. PENNY!" *"Mm, I'm charming, aren't I?!" *"Give it to me! Now!" *"Hand it over!" *"Don't you remember me?" *"Parasite! Paparazzi!" Attacking a Big Sister (VO_babyjane_chalbigsis) *"You're my understudy!" *"Bitch!" *"I'm prettier than you!" *"I'm still the star, not you!" *"Chorus girl!" *"Stupid talentless cow!" Attacking in General (VO_babyjane_chalcommon) *"Don't call me old!" *"See how '''you' like it!" *"''I still got it." *"Stop — STARING!" *"Philistine!" *"Selfish son of a bitch!" Attacking a Little Sister (VO_babyjane_chalgatherer) *"You're a plain little girl! Plain- too plain." *"A woman, not a child!" *"You little thief!" *"Clean it— clean my shoes!" *"Get me more, now!" *"I want more, and more ''(x3)!" Attacking a Machine ''(VO_babyjane_chalmachine) *"I'm not dealing with this." *"You'll never replace me!" *"Recognize me, toaster?" *"You're making me lose my place— stop it!" Attacking the Player (VO_babyjane_chalplayer) *"You freak!" *"Pervert!" *"You sick bastard!" *"I've got my limits!" *"Not even for a buck— no!" *"You're hurting me!" *"This wasn't part of the deal!" *"Get away, or I'll scream!" *"Help! He's in my room!" *"Out of my dressing room, psycho-case!" *"No! Not like this." *"You're insane!" *"Don't touch me!" *"I wanna forgive you, I do!" *"Hey lunk! You're a — a moral tyrant? Ya know that?" *"Only geniuses get saved, lunkhead!" *"Salvation means no more Johns!" *"You've got no creed, ya unfaithful rat!" *"Your memories? Yeah, we don't need 'em." *"Watch me do this, doubter! Duck!" Attacking the Player with a Little Sister (VO_babyjane_chalplayeradopt) *"Why would you bring a kid?!" *"Her eyes— I can't stand them!" *"Send your daughter home, freak!" *"No spectators!" *"Oh! Make her stop looking at me!" Attacking a Big Daddy (VO_babyjane_chalprotector) *"I don't need protection!" *"I'm my own girl." *"Who let this gorilla on the set?!" *"Trying to muscle in on my business?!" Cover Invalidated (VO_babyjane_coverinvalidated) *"Watch it!" *"Clumsy idiot!" *"You're stepping on my lines!" Curious (VO_babyjane_curious) *"Huh?" *"Hello? Who's there?" *"A fan?" *"An autograph? ''(laughs) Well..." *"''Oh? Did someone knock?" *"I thought everybody went home." *"What? Who is it?" *"A stage hand? Hello?" *"Hey! I'm trying to concentrate!" *"Oh, what if it's the casting agent?" Dying (VO_babyjane_death) *"Oh it hurts ''(x2)..." *"''Why did you..." At Locked Door (VO_babyjane_door) *"I'm sorry, we can do it together." *"Sweetie, stop these games." *"Open...open! You know who I am!" *"Darling, I'm home early." *"Get out o'— get ''(x3) out of there!" *"''I don't wanna hear this." (x2) Combat Ending (VO_babyjane_exitcombat) *"Fine. ''(x3)" *"''Have it your way, you sleaze." *"Well that was good drama." *"Not worth my trouble." *"Ohh, get a girl bothered over nothin'!" *(Laughs) "That gets a girl's blood flowing." *"Please, don't go!" *"I'll be better next time— please, don't go!" Curiosity Ending (VO_babyjane_exitcurious) *"Just me and the roaches." *"Huh? Must have been an echo." *"Just a peepin' tom, I guess." Fleeing to a Health Station (VO_babyjane_fleestohealth) *"Oh, gosh! I gotta powder my nose." *"Gonna scram a minute, honey." *"Wait, wait! Be right back! Hold on..." Using a Health Station (VO_babyjane_healing) *"Oh my god, I need a snort o' this!" *"Come on, come on already!" Frozen (Stuttering) (VO_babyjane_frozen) *"S-so c-c-cold..." *"Wanna t-t-turn up the heat- heat..." Frustrated (VO_babyjane_frustrated) *"Not again!" *"Rejection." (cries) *"I don't understand." (cries) Ground (Examining a Corpse) (VO_babyjane_ground) *"Shit." (x4) *"To have seen what I have seen... see what I see..." (Quoting Ophelia from Act 3 of Shakespeare's HamletHamlet, Act 3 on Wikisource) *"And I, of ladies the most dejected and wretched, who ate the honey of his musical vows..." (Quoting Ophelia from Act 3 of Shakespeare's Hamlet) *"No, no!" *"Oh, what a noble mind is here overthrown." (Quoting Ophelia from Act 3 of Shakespeare's Hamlet) *"Oh dear. ''(x3)" *"''Shh! Mr. Kowalski will see. Shh!" *"She bends down and has a look." *"Alas, poor Yorick! ''(laughs)" (Quoting Act 5 of Shakespeare's HamletHamlet, Act 5 on Wikisource) *"''Oh Joe!" *"There's- there's none ''(x5), there's none left (x2)!" Humming ''(VO_babyjane_hum) *"The stars... are gonna twinkle and shine this evening about a quarter to nine. My lovin' arms... are gonna tenderly twine — sweet, sweet twine — around you, around a quarter to nine." (Quote from the song "About a Quarter to Nine" from The 1935 Movie "Go Into Your Dance""Al Jolson----'About A Quarter To Nine'" video on Youtube) Hypnotize Starting (VO_babyjane_hypno) *"A new role? Of course." *"Star of the show? Oh yes." *"An acting job? Wow, it's been so long..." (starts to cry) *"I'm ready for my close up." *"Finally! Someone who recognizes talent." *"I've got a great set of pipes! You won't be disappointed!" *"Oh, how can I thank you?" *"Oh, I'll just start learning my lines then." *"Sure thing, pop. Doc says we all oughta work together." Hypnotized Idle (VO_babyjane_hypnoidle) *"You think I look like Garbo? But she must be so old now!" *"Ooh, on the lookout for new talent, huh?" *"Buncha no talent chorus girls..." *"They'll get old someday too... it's just a matter of time." *"If this is a casting call, where is everybody?" *"I thought more fans would show up." *"Mm, it's great working with such a famous director." *"I'm gonna show you how much talent I got." *"I'm more interested in dramatic roles these days." *"Hey, after the meeting why don't we do... whatever you want." Hypnotize Ending (VO_babyjane_hypnoend) *"I knew it was too good to be true!" *"You phony!" *"You tricked me!" *"Thi-this aint no theater!" *"I quit!" *"Find a new star!" *"Hey, what's the idea, lunk? You aint part of the flock!" Idle (VO_babyjane_idle) *"Gentlemen still come by, and well, if they wanna buy a girl dinner...hm, well." *"I worked hard to look this good, and they still appreciate it... some of them..." *"All the roles I get offered these days! Slapstick, lowbrow, undignified crap! I'm a star, god damn you!" *"Gotta get up early in the morning? But baby, HEY, where do ya think you're going?" *"A girl works so hard to get a little attention, but then when she wants privacy, '''oh' no." *"''I do my makeup, get my hair bobbed real expensive like... Is it my fault people get old... is it?!" *"Hello my baby, hello my honey, la da di da da da ''(hums) nothing like a good old picture show..." *"''Big time film director, huh? Got a penthouse in Olympus Heights, huh? Liar! I know your type!" *"Siren Alley ''(sigh) well, the rent is cheap and there's work." *(Laughs) "A different date every night! (laughs) I feel so popular!" *"''Acting? Well, private auditions anyway. At least I ain't starvin'." *"I used to be famous. ''(cries) I did! Don't you believe me?!" *"''Me and Mr. Ryan, yeah, we used to be an item... ''(laughs) Don't you remember him...?" *"''I'm special, you're not. ''(x2) I'm special, I'm a star..." *"''Call me a whore? How dare you?! I'm an actress. I-I am. ''(cries)" *"''In salvation no one ever gets any older." *"Nothin's old in eternity." *"Salvation's oblivion! Sans Johns, sans tricks, sans all the shit." *"Salvation's coming soon! Rebirth is gonna be my biggest break ever." Menacing an Adopted Little Sister (VO_babyjane_menaceLSadopt) *"I'll show you a few things." *"You've got a lot to learn from me!" *"You'll make me young again! Oh..." *"I need your youth- give it!" *"Don't tell '''me' no." Mimic (After Playing Dead) ''(VO_babyjane_mimic) *"Surprise!" *"You!" *"Ha!" Lost the Target (VO_babyjane_noLoS) *"But we're not done yet." *"I intend to earn a buck!" *"Where'd you go, lover boy?" *"Ooh, falling asleep early." *"Come back, we're not finished!" *"Run off? But I'm so pretty!" *"Come back here!" *"Oh doc, she taught my heart to fear, but then my fears relieved." (parody of the song "Amazing Grace""Amazing Grace" on Wikisource) *"Hide up high, or hide down low. Lamb'll find you where ever you go." *"Got the new truth here for ya'— come get it!" Panicked (VO_babyjane_panicked) *"Help me!" (x2) *"What do I do?!" *"Um— line?!" Picked up with Telekinesis (VO_babyjane_pickupTK) *"Put me down you pig!" *"You think I'm some toy?" *"I deserve better than this!" *"This'll cost extra!" *"You freak! Put me down!" *"What are you doing with me?" Searching for Target (VO_babyjane_searching) *"Ooh, don't be shy." *"Come and get some candy." *"Somethin's hinky." *"Oh, hidey-seekey's your game." Seeking Cover (VO_babyjane_seekingcover) *"Exit— stage right..." *"Where's my mark?" *"Oh! Light in my eyes!" *"Oh, what's my line?!" Sees Target Die (VO_babyjane_seestargetdie) *"Can we try that scene over? I forgot my line." *"And... scene." *"Gosh, that was over quick. ''(laughs)" *"''Now give me my money." *"Oh, what a mess. You got it all over yourself." *"And don't come callin' again." *"You came in a liar and got took out by a Lamb! ''(laughs)" *"'s what you get, ya dirty doubter." Sees Target Fleeing ''(VO_babyjane_seestargetflee) *"Yoohoo... come back." *"Oh, and we were just getting to the best bit!" *"Comeback, one more take!" *"Where are you going, honey?" *"Where you going, baby?" *"Don't run! No! ''(x5) I don't like it when you run!" *"''I'm sorry, let me try again." *"Why do ya run from the truth, lunk?" *"The new truth'll catch ya, you rusty bucket." Taunting (VO_babyjane_taunt) *"'s wrong big boy?" *"Can't you keep up?" *"That's it? ''(laughs)" Throwing a Grenade ''(VO_babyjane_throwinggrenade) *"You hack!" *"No talent!" *"Off the stage!" *"Here's an article of our faith, bastard!" Using a Vending Machine (VO_babyjane_vendingmachine) *"Endorsement? ''(laughs) For this?" *"''Someone should be doing this for me! ''(x2)" *"''Oh come one, just give it to me, now. I've w-wasted enough - enough time, stupid!" *"Oh! Come on you stupid thing!" *"Come on!" *"Oh, give it to me. Now. Now!" *"Come on ''(x4) you stupid thing!" Video Gallery Bioshock-20070607110517542.jpg|The original concept sketch for Baby Jane. Spider Splicer concept.jpg|Concept for Baby Jane as a Spider Splicer. 389445-924919_20070518_screen011.jpg|A near finished concept for Baby Jane. Fall.jpg|A Baby Jane in the form of a Spider Splicer. screenshot_226343.jpg|A Baby Jane as seen in ''BioShock 2. Bioshock2_2010-08-08_06-03-15-78.jpg|A close up of Baby Jane's face in BioShock 2. BioShock-2_2009_12-21-09_05.jpg|A Baby Jane conversing with other splicers in BioShock 2. Spider 2.png|A Baby Jane as a Spider Splicer on the ceiling. bioshock_2__female_splicers_by_o0crofty0o-d3bglsd.png.jpg|Variations of the Baby Jane model in BioShock 2. Trivia * As seen in the concept art, the closeup photo that was modified for Baby Jane's face is actually the face of actress Geraldine Fitzgerald.Geraldine Fitzgerald on IMDB The same photo of Fitzgerald was also remade for the Audio Diary photo of Brigid Tenenbaum. * Baby Jane's name appears to come from that of the main character of What Ever Happened to Baby Jane?,[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0056687/ What Ever Happened to Baby Jane?] on IMDB in which Baby Jane Hudson, an aged former child star, is sheltered to care for her sister, a successful movie queen forced in retirement by an accident. Similarly, Hudson also wears heavily applied makeup, and is so obsessed with wanting to be a big star again, that she grew insanely jealous of her sister. References fr: de:Toasty Category:Splicers Category:BioShock Enemies Category:BioShock 2 Enemies